parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
Gummi Bears Adventures of the Little Mermaid part 6
Sebastian how do get myself into these situations i should be writing symphonies not nagging along after some headstrong teenager hmm what is that girl up to huh they swim to the corridor Flounder Ariel are you okay Ariel if only i could make him understand i just dont see things the way he does i dont see how a world that makes wonderful things could be that bad Tummi me either i dont see anything wrong with humans expect for Igthorn and Lady Bane Cubbi wow i like this stuff i wish Triton was more tolerent of those things Gruffi i wonder why he hates humans even though some humans are evil Ariel look at this stuff isnt it neat wouldnt you think my collections complete you would think im the girl the girl who has everything look at the trove the treasures untold how many wonders can a cavern hold looking around here you think she has everything ive got gadgets and gizmos aplenty i git whozits and whatzits galore you want thingamabobs i git twenty but who cares no big deal i want more i wanna be where the people are i wanna see wanna see them dancing walking around on whatcha call them Tummi ah Ariel theyre called feet Ariel oh feet flipping your fins you dont get too far legs are required for jumping and dancing strolling along down a whats the word Sunni its street Ariel oh street up where they walk up where they run up where they stay all day in the sun wandering free wish i could be part of their world what would i give if i could live out of these waters what would i pay to spend the day warm on the sand bet you on land they understand that they dont recommend their daughters bright young women sick of swimming ready to stand and ready to know what the people know ask the questions and get some answers whats a fire and why does it whats the word burn when its my turn wouldnt i love love to explore that shore above out of the sea wish i could be part of that world Tummi how beautiful this really means alot to Ariel to live on land Sunni funny becuase the mermaids in neverland really loved the sea Tummi yes but the mermaids in neverland were not restricted from seeing humans Sebastain comes in Ariel Sebastain Sebastain Ariel are you mad how could you wghat is all this Ariel my collection Sebastain oh i see your collection hmm if your father knew about this place he d Flounder youre not gonna tell him are you Ariel please Sebastain daddy would never understand Sunni yes please dont tell him i would hate to face his wraith Sebastain Ariel youre under alot of pressure come with me i ll take you home get you something warm to drink suddenly a boat passes by Tummi whats that Ariel what do you suppose and she swims to the surface Sebastain Ariel Ariel Tummi i guess we better go after her Category:The Little Mermaid Parts